


Неравнодушие

by WTF Hawkeyes 2021 (HawkeyeRussianTeam)



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Jessica Jones (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fire, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Russian/Русский, WTF Hawkeyes 2021, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkeyeRussianTeam/pseuds/WTF%20Hawkeyes%202021
Summary: Одно, конечно, дело — быть Хоукаем. И немножко другое — тупо не пройти мимо.
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Hawkeyes 2021





	Неравнодушие

— Настало время поделить навар по-честному. Тебе двадцать процентов и мне восемьдесят.  
— Джесс, мне не нравится такая математика.  
Они больше не на детективов похожи, а на стереотипных копов-напарников. У Кейт в руке пухлый надкушенный пончик, а на макушке — зеркальные «авиаторы»; Джесс устала от всего этого дерьма и чувствует себя так, будто ей два дня до пенсии.  
Дело выдалось не сложным, но противным и склизким, как обычно и бывает. Очередная супружеская измена на Голливудских холмах, очередная серия качественных фотографий и грядущий развод минимум на сотни тысяч долларов, никаких загадок и подвигов. С тех пор, как у «Элиас Инвестигейшенс» в Эл-Эй появилось, господи прости, партнёрское агентство, Джессике не влом брать дела, требующие визита на местные курорты: есть и помощник, и свободная хата, и неизменно хорошие деньги. В Голливуде почему-то изменяют только толстосумы, если подвести статистику расследований.  
И Кейт Бишоп уже не ноет, что работа частного детектива — грязненькая, не геройская и ужасно скучная. Пообтесалась, приобрела калифорнийский загар, несколько шрамов и кучу полезных связей — и стала приземлённее. Это полезно.  
Как и немножечко приборзеть.  
Приборзевшая Кейт ведёт свою развалюху одной рукой, крошит на колени пончик — и бурно возражает, чего ещё год назад было не вообразить.  
— Джесс, — выразительно говорит она, — бензин пока не бесплатный. По крайней мере, здесь. Может, в Нью-Йорке что изменилось, я давно там не была…  
Джесс хмурит брови, вспоминая цены на бензин. Вспоминает, что их с Люком машину по чудесному стечению обстоятельств последние раз так… много заправлял Дэнни Рэнд.  
Молча переводит Кейт тридцать процентов гонорара.  
Она, во-первых, заслуживает.  
Во-вторых, если бы у Кейт дела шли хорошо, она бы не выбрала кафешку на каких-то неизвестных географии и городской администрации задворках.  
А в-третьих, если бы не удобство сотрудничества с «Хоукай Инвестигейшенс» и затраты только на авиабилеты, Джесс написала бы клиенту: «Не, мне лень». Ну, не так бы написала, но с этим смыслом.  
Почти не разговаривать по дороге в аэропорт у них как раз нормально. Это перед началом дела можно потрепаться, выпить пива дома у Кейт. После завершения ничего не хочется обсуждать: — хочется помыть руки, а иногда ещё глаза и объективы. В очередной раз переварить очевидное: люди — мерзкие.  
А ещё в последние визиты Джесс всё чаще наблюдает за Кейт, и это куда проще делать, когда та не трещит без умолку. Не отвлекает и не старается за своими улыбками-шутейками спрятать истинное положение дел. Но пациент, кажется, идёт на поправку, то бишь взрослеет: ей абсолютно насрать, как там дела у Бартона и у папаши, она не удивляется ни человеческой тупости, ни человеческой низости, ни однообразию работы. Вроде бы не в кино уехала сниматься, а сценарий тот же: восторженная девочка умотала в Калифорнию и перестала восторгаться. Не толкает воодушевлённых речей, не ждёт, что её снова позовут геройствовать в том фриковском костюмчике с вырезами на бёдрах.  
Пока Джесс думает обо всём этом, шурша пакетом с пончиками, и почти успокаивается насчёт дальнейшей судьбы этого Хоукая, происходит очередная хоукайщина.  
— Ух, — выдыхает Кейт, увидев что-то боковым зрением.  
Запихивает в рот остаток пончика, хватается за руль обеими руками — и сворачивает налево.  
— К шоссе ещё четыре квартала прямо.  
— Пять минуточек. Успеешь ты в аэропорт. Потом превышу. У меня же теперь есть деньги на штраф.

***

— Там что-то горит.  
— О, наверное, это мой билет на самолёт. Или потраченное на него бабло.  
— Да нет, серьёзно.  
Они возвращаются в тот самый сомнительный район — старые здания и прилипший к ним самострой, возведённый на годик-другой, но задержавшийся на этом свете. Приют мигрантов, маргиналов и романтиков-неудачников. Трейлерный парк и то лучше: не надо трястись, что его снесут, пока ты проходишь очередные пробы на «кушать подано», барыжишь или, в худшем раскладе, вообще спишь на траектории полёта груза.  
Как пить дать, кто-то заснул с горящим косячком.  
— Знаешь, я где-то читала, — начинает Кейт, ведя машину прямо к источнику дыма, — что русские женщины могут входить в горящие дома.  
— Во мне нет ни капли русской крови и даже ни капли русской водки. И я думала, ты уже перестала лихорадочно сравнивать себя с некоторыми идеальными русскими.  
Поворачивая руль одной рукой и высматривая парковку, Кейт показывает Джессике средний палец, не поворачиваясь к ней, но растягивая губы в улыбке. Стаскивает «авиаторы» с волос.  
— Можешь подождать в машине.  
— Кейт, это немного не твой профиль и эти люди…  
— Сами виноваты, скажешь?  
И в этой фразе — одной из самых ёбаных фраз в мире — сквозит такая потаённая злоба, что Джесс мигом сдувается. Ей самой пытались говорить это после истории с Киллгрейвом некоторые альтернативно одарённые; и Кейт могла наслушаться, если вообще ещё кому-то рассказывала. А она ещё и сама была в Эл-Эй среди неудачников, совсем недавно.  
Не то чтобы, конечно, Бишоп сейчас хорошо устроилась.  
Но она со всей свежестью и яркостью помнит, как приготовить кошачий корм, чтобы его можно было жрать человеку, и что такие люди больше, чем огня, боятся только копов.  
Если вызвать пожарных сейчас — те могут и не успеть.  
Из машины Кейт вылетает пулей, едва припарковавшись. Джесс медлит ровно шесть секунд, глядя, как та вытаскивает из багажника лук и какие-то стрелы, застёгивает поверх джинсовых шорт пояс от костюма.  
— Сглазила, — говорит Джесс вслух, сердито встретившись с собой взглядом в зеркало заднего вида.  
Ничто эту девчонку не успокоит. Видимо, пока сама не обожжётся — и раз фигурально не помогло, собирается зажариться буквально.  
— Чтоб тебя, а, — шипит Джесс.  
Наугад сунув руку в дорожную сумку, вытаскивает оттуда футболку. Рвёт её на ходу на две части, догоняя Кейт в два прыжка.  
— Куда вот ты, блядь, прёшь, Бишоп, — ворчит она, сшибая ударом ноги пожарный кран.  
Он, к счастью, рабочий — и обеих обдаёт холодным фонтаном, пока они торопливо повязывают на лица мокрые тряпки.

***

Внутри, как обычно, всё ещё хуже, чем казалось снаружи.  
Приток кислорода никто не ограничил — и ремонт в пятиэтажке, ждущей сноса, тоже никто не делал. Поэтому огонь распространится быстро, а едкий дым — уже, и счёт в самом деле идёт на минуты. Может, даже правда успеют в аэропорт, думает Джесс с нервным смешком. Перемахивает лестничный марш, обгоняя Кейт. С первого и второго этажей жильцы успели выбежать, они и сообщили — проорали, — что внутри ещё остались люди.  
Сказали бы хоть где и сколько.  
— Горит на четвёртом, — кричит Кейт сквозь импровизированную защитную маску.  
Щурит глаза: забыла защитные очки, и их разъедает вездесущий дым.  
Будто в этот раз они не просто столкнулись с драконом, а залезли по доброй воле прямо ему в смрадное брюхо. Разрисованные стены старого подъезда накаляются с каждой минутой: огонь лижет здание где-то изнутри. Пытается добраться до деревянных перекрытий поскорее, как до жидкого центра в леденце. Обсуждать ситуацию вслух — только тратить время и переводить кислород, так что Кейт просто машет луком — пойдём наверх. Джесс качает головой и видит, как ей в ответ с неприязнью дёргают плечом.  
Но Кейт срывается с места сразу, понимая, что сказала бы Джесс. Лекция, на которую нет времени: на четвёртом уже наверняка некого спасать, а с пятого можно не успеть выбраться. Сначала надо спасти тех, кого точно можно спасти.  
Они в четыре руки выбрасывают с третьего этажа — на всякий случай — лежащие на полу матрасы, ворвавшись в первую же квартиру. Потому что обе прыгали и не с такой высоты, но с паникующими или теряющими сознание людьми ничего нельзя предсказать. А ещё можно выключиться самой, прямо в прыжке.  
Ой не хотелось бы, думает Джесс, подхватывая какую-то татуированную девчонку и просто выходя с ней в окно. Почему-то кажется, что вне здания должно быть прохладнее — но и снаружи всё пышет этим же жаром; и подоконник, когда Джесс запрыгивает обратно и цепляется за него, горячий. Кейт передаёт ей на руки малышку лет двух; потом помогает доковылять до окна парню почти в отключке.  
Намечается неплохая схема — и по ней они отрабатывают весь третий этаж. Очень быстро и как будто легко, вся фишка — в командной работе без лишних слов. Во время последнего прыжка над головой у Джесс выбивает раму с громким треском и едва не опаляет волосы. Она запоздало протаскивает их под завязанный на затылке мокрый лоскут, поднимает голову на окно — и видит, как Кейт, махнув ей рукой, скрывается в горящем здании снова.  
— Ёбнутая, — резюмирует Джесс, переводя дыхание.  
Если бы ей нужно было написать рекомендательное письмо для Кейт, она бы там одно это слово и написала. Ну, может, ещё добавила бы «на всю голову».  
У самой Джесс, видно, кукушечка тоже заскучала, потому что Джесс запрыгивает назад, хотя у неё уже коленки пружинят и гудят, и лезет в пекло за Кейт.  
Та обнаруживается на лестнице на четвёртый этаж, и Джесс сгребает её в охапку, неимоверно злая. Ну нехер же ходить там, где вот-вот и двери может вынести. Кейт даже не сопротивляется — только обводит взглядом эти самые двери за миг до того, как они останутся внизу.  
— Там уже некого, — выдыхает Джесс в тряпку.  
Вряд ли, конечно, Кейт слышит её за треском.  
И вряд ли ей нужно пояснять. Она просто, как оказывается, всё ещё сожалеет, даже зная, что поздно. Такой рудиментарный геройский рефлекс.  
Джесс вышибает двери на пятом этаже, только прислушиваясь — не бушует ли прямо за ними пламя. В одной квартире — пусто, в другой — поздно; из третьей, тоже, на первый взгляд, пустой и тихой, вдруг раздаётся хриплый лай.  
Ну бля-я-я, проносится у Джесс в мыслях. Нет же повести печальнее на свете, чем любовь Кейт к собакам.  
И действительно — Кейт указывает ей на последнюю дверь, а сама ломится в только что вынесенную, прямо в чёрные клубы дыма.  
Джесс даже не врубается, бессознательных людей она забирает из потрескивающего уже драконьего пуза или трупы. Выносит какую-то молодёжь — похоже, неудачно отсыпались после пьянки, — по двое, как попало оставляет на матрасах, чтобы их стаскивали остальные жильцы. Мысли вообще не о том — в них крутится бесконечное «дура-дура-дура», и Джесс не знает, про себя это она или про Кейт. Так ведь и сдохнет, не отрастив настоящий цинизм и утратив инстинкт самосохранения.  
На кого-то внизу орут за вызов спасателей. Или за поздний вызов.  
Ну их всех нахер.  
В задымлённую квартиру Джесс врывается уже чуть ли не сблёвывая. То ли от угарного газа, то ли от нервов, потому что Бишоп долго не показывается. Можно что угодно надумать.  
Но та обнаруживается целёхонькая. Просто влезает на подоконник, уже спустив кого-то: снаружи болтается трос от стрелы. Под ногами из последних сил, на заплетающихся лапах, бесится и переживает в голос большой косматый пёс. Переживает, видимо, за бессознательного старика  
— Слава яйцам, я уж думала, что всех не успею. — пошатываясь, говорит Кейт. Так же хрипло, как лает пёс и трещат перекрытия. — Возьми деда, а я пса.  
— Ты, блядь, недооцениваешь мою мощь. Вали уже отсюда.  
Когда Кейт съезжает по тросу вниз, становится спокойнее, и обоих Джесс забирает с собой с лёгкостью. Хотя один — тяжёлый, а у другого шерсть провоняла дымом просто фантастически. .Оставляет на поруки другим жильцам, велит отойти подальше от оранжево-чёрной пляски всем, кто ещё торчал у здания и принимал пострадавших, и плетётся за Кейт к сбитому пожарному крану. По ощущениям ноги не гнутся, но если смотреть на них, то ясно: подгибаются.  
А у Кейт подошвы кед липнут к асфальту.  
Они целую вечность, кажется, полощут рты, отфыркиваются через нос и отплёвываются, умываются. Летняя одежда промокает вся и насквозь; холодная вода проявляет на коже незамеченные лёгкие ожоги.  
— Пиздец, конечно, жарко, — говорит наконец Джесс.  
— Обычный летний Венис в безветреную погоду. Ничего необычного.  
Отшучивается. Чего от неё ещё ждать.  
— К чёрту аэропорт, — решает вдруг Джесс после очередного затяжного «брллллбрлллбл». — И хер с ним, с билетом. Поедем обратно к тебе.  
— Потому что тебя в таком виде в самолёт не пустят?  
— И возьмём что-нибудь выпить, — невозмутимо продолжает Джесс.  
— Ага, — ухмыляется Кейт и зачёсывает пальцами назад мокрые волосы. — Два литра молока. Мне и тебе по литру.  
— А ты знаешь толк в детоксе при пожаре, зануда.  
— Обычный Венис, говорю же. — Кейт пожимает плечами. — Но без тебя выходит медленнее. Ещё ни разу не вынесла всех.  
За спиной у Кейт в такт завываниям вращаются ослепительные маячки подъехавших реанимобилей.

***

— Иногда надо пройти мимо, Кейт. Целее будешь, — вздыхает Джессика.  
Они сидят на диване в закрытом «Хоукай Инвестигейшенс», в чистой сухой одежде, но с мокрыми волосами, по три раза сгонявшие в душ — и всё равно пахнут дымом. Зато мутит уже не от него, а от булькающего в желудках молока.  
У обеих ещё примерно по половине бутылки.  
— Не, Джесс, — честно говорит Кейт. — Я не могу.  
— Ну и какого хера?  
И вроде Джесс задаёт вопрос — а сама тут же понимает, что знает ответ прекрасно. Можно перестать носить дурацкий костюм, тусоваться с парнями в трико, осознать, что большинство людей намного хуже представлений о них. Можно даже вон напоминать себе, что ты мать, жена, должна беречь себя и вообще срать хотела на бескорыстные подвиги с риском для жизни и на сумасшедших — и всё равно переться в горящие дома.  
— Я же рассказывала тебе про… парк.  
Кейт упоминает нападение второй раз в жизни. Наверняка о нём всё ещё знают только Джессика и психотерапевт — и это, безусловно, повод полностью обратиться в слух и внимательно смотреть на Кейт.  
— Люди видели, что в кустах что-то происходит, но шли мимо, — спокойно рассказывает Кейт. — Синдром Китти Дженовезе, все дела. Ты вот всё пытаешься меня убедить, каким говном бывают люди, а я сама это давно выучила и помню.  
Хорошо, что кашлять после пожара — совершенно естественно. Потому что в горле остро першит вместо слов.  
— И потом, когда я тащилась домой и не соображала… Ничего так и не помню толком, кроме того, что кто-то поржал с моих разбитых коленок и грязной одежды, что все пялились. И никто не помог. Кроме одной девушки. Я её тоже не запомнила, и охрана её от особняка прогнала в два счёта. Так жалко, что я её не запомнила. Знаешь, она была просто в драбадан, с перегаром на всю улицу, но одна на весь чёртов Нью-Йорк подошла. Сказала: «Бля, у тебя кровь, тебя обидели?» — и подставила плечо, и довела до дома. Всё. Одна. Но вот знаешь… Одно, конечно, дело — быть Хоукаем. И немножко другое — тупо не пройти мимо. После того, как она одна не прошла мимо, я как будто не имею права.  
— Что ж, — криво улыбается Джесс. — Теперь вас двое.  
Прикладывается к бутылке молока.  
Может, Кейт и не такой реакции ждёт в ответ на очередную дозу откровений — но сказать Джесс абсолютно нечего. Не говорить же ей, что пазл пьяных мутных воспоминаний сложился только сейчас, когда Кейт буквально вдолбила последний кусок кулаком — и не признаваться, особенно самой себе, что неравнодушие заразно и живуче.


End file.
